Guide of Souls
by Crok Darven
Summary: I am a guide to humanity, I am the one that will forever watch over them until the end of it all. I will not falter to their dark desires... I can see the ones I have guided and the ones that I have merely observed, I wonder what the future has for history.


One that dwells between the rift of consciousness and unconsciousness, one that is above power, I am no longer fit to guide humanity. I, Philemon, am no more than someone that brings misery to them, pain, sadness and anger, all of which I am against in favor of intelligence, benevolence and peace… while it is true that the one that caused calamities and destruction was my companion I am as well responsible for all those lives that have been lost during the Great Cross in 1999 in the other timeline, all due to a bet I made with him where him and I placed humanity on a balance on whether they would evolve or destroy themselves. Of course, he won once, an entire world destroyed, millions of lives taken and now 'he' is bound to live in that broken world as a punishment set by the Crawling Chaos for the sin he so innocently committed… I am at fault, I should not deal with humans anymore… how peculiar, I feel guilt.

The years pass and I see many new things, new hopes, new threats. A boy where Death has been sealed in him, how heartless, this will cause calamity but how did it came to be? How and why has Death been released and from where did he came? Wait… I once saw Kido meet a peculiar blonde young girl also with the power of Persona but… she isn't human… I can sense it she is the one that sealed Death inside the boy; the cause is Kouetsu Kirijo. Kouetsu Kirijo… has the Crawling Chaos allured you to a path seeking destruction? You, a man with the sole intention of bringing peace a good to the world, has been easily corrupted by a single feather that transcends time and space? The lust for power drove you to nihilism and you have decided to take the world that you once loved with you. Nyarlathotep, you have a sharp mind, you made preparations for the off chance that you one day may lose, you will not rest –not even the realm of the unknown– until everything is destroyed… I see.

That boy he returned, to the same city he once left… I see how things must be done, Igor will know what to do with him, I will not make direct contact with him, I will solely observe him from afar… only one year… until that event, The Fall.

He was an impressive young man, people learned from him and he learned from them as well… He learned of perspectives he never experienced nor he ever considered, he started seeing the world in the eyes of others, witnessing the beauty and the demonic parts of society but still maintaining hope that humans keep going forward to a better future, great. Just as 'he' once did this young man also sacrificed his life in order to protect the world, admirable, it has been a long time since I saw someone with the power to invoke the power of the Universe. Igor guided him perfectly with the unusual help of his new and odd assistant.

That girl… the robot… has lost all reason to live after her purpose died in the battle against the being that would bring forth The Fall. Her Shadow has taken form, her soul has been in constant doubt which caused said event… the Abyss of Time… no not just her, all of her companions are giving form to the Abyss and… I see; all their regrets have taken form as their late friend. I passed down the power the young man once had, I know she would make good use of it as.

She found her reason to live and has formed a new path to follow along with her friends. A non-human creature finding a reason to be, I am proud of her. Do you see, Nyarlathotep? Even creatures such as this can have the hope and desire to experience the beauty of life and find their own reason of existence.

Izanami… the goddess, what is she planning to do…? Was it you again, Nyarlathotep? Fog… I see, I understand her motives. Humans desire a life free from sadness, pain and the obvious evils that the world contains. They want to live with a veil on their eyes, covering to what they believe to be a world full of sorrow, I can understand her reasoning, but I will not keep a blind eye to the truth that humanity must face no matter how harsh it may be as I hope they have the strength to keep themselves on their feet.

She has already chosen the ones to play her game: despair, emptiness… and hope. I see… she wants to test them, see if they want to seek the truth or fall in to the pits of lies, but… yes, that young man, I see great potential in him, this man may dissolve the fog in the minute separated part of the collective consciousness. Impressive, she used her powers to make TVs a gate toward the surface of the collective consciousness. Nevertheless, I will observe this young man and see where his determination reaches him, Igor has already taken him as guest, he never disappoints me.

Interesting, just as the last young man I observed. This one constructed his own community, people yearned for his help, even his companions that had to deal with their own shadows, he even lifted the fog… impressive. I can sense a great desire on yearning for the truth in him, he indeed represented hope… even so, I still sense weakness in him and his friends, he relies on them and they rely on him too much. Man needs to face the truth on their own sometimes, have a moment of self-discovery to see their faults and solve them on their own, however these group need sustain and makes them fragile… but I know they will grow and be more independent on their own and be strong.

What is this? Has he, the Crawling Chaos, returned…? No… he… I see, Nyarlathotep, you lent Kagutsuchi your veil of deceit.

Interesting, it seems fate has caused two familiar groups to gather together and fight Kagutsuchi… how amusing.

I see more, a young man with am uncorrupted heart, he seeks to destroy the corruption of the populace, admirable. I shall… no, it seems he already contains the power to summon many masks, I wonder who granted him the power? Nonetheless, I will observe and see where it will end.

I, Philemon, am only an observer now… but one day, if the Crawling Chaos seeks destruction again by manipulating humanity as his puppets, I will guide humanity directly once again. Nyarlathotep, my counterpart, I know you are restless and already on your way to return, I know not when nor how but do not underestimate me, I shall always be ready to keep the bet you and I have created to my favor and cleanse my own sin that caused the punishment of Tatsuya Suou to live in a dead world. I will not rest nor relent to you, I will fight as a barbarian if needed… just to stop you. I know what you are thinking, few seek my ideals and there will always be ones to seek destruction but I will try to save even them from death, all within my power and to the limits of my interference.

I, Philemon, will always be watching you humans. I am the one that leads you to your well-being, the one that grants you hope and the one that grants you the means of your own salvation. I am Philemon, a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls... I am you. You are me... I shall always watch over you from within.


End file.
